


Her Final Goodbye

by Jewel7911



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sad, Short as hell, first story don't judge, piece of crap please read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel7911/pseuds/Jewel7911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Hanji walks to Levi's funeral, she reflects on him and their memories together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload. Criticism is always accepted. Please point out spelling, grammar, or structural errors. All comments are appreciated. Sorry it's so short, I have some longer LeviHan that I'll publish at some point. Thank you for reading!

She refuses to wear a dress. The entire time they have known each other, she has never worn a dress. So she's most definitely not wearing one to his funeral. He likes her better wearing her survey corps uniform and messy ponytail, so that's what she'll send him off with. She wishes he were here to do her hair. He always did it better than her.

She leaves the small room they share. It's going to become so dirty with herself the only occupant. She laughs a small, sad laugh. He is such a clean freak. One time he nearly scared a group of new recruits to death when they tracked mud into the dining hall.

The many halls of the mansion are empty, everyone is already outside. The funeral will be held in the yard, on the grassy lawn near the stables. It's a bit ironic, because he hates the horses. He complains about how they can't clean up after themselves. He should be grateful, without horses, no one would come back.

She enters the main walkway, leading to the courtyard. Bright sunlight streams through the large windows. It hits her face and she covers her eyes. He dislikes sunshine, saying that the bright rays of light hitting your face during a mission can cause mistakes, which can lead to the end of your life. She enjoys the sun, telling him to take a moment to just soak in the warmth. When she said that to him one Sunday morning, he pushed his face into her neck and told her that the only warmth he needed was her. Sweet words from him are rare, but that only makes them more special.

She steps into the large stone courtyard where recruits will often sit in between training and officers will relax on the weekends. One Saturday they were walking through the open space when she told him it would be the perfect place for a date. He simply scoffed and remarked that he would never take her to such a shitty place for a date. She notices that he likes to separate the real world of death and fear from the more relaxed one he entered on their little dates.

The lawn where he will be buried is covered in thick green grass. He dislikes the amount of bugs in the grass. The sky is perfectly blue with no clouds. He dislikes the heat that comes with clear skies. The trees that line the lawn are covered in tough green leaves. He dislikes how the leaves always find their way inside. It seems to her that he dislikes everything.

However, she knows that their are people that he cares about. They are the people currently separating to make an aisle to the coffin. It's almost like she's getting married. They discussed it, but decided to wait until the titans are dead. Getting married is far too big a commitment when both of them put their lives on the line every day. So they wait. Too long, apparently.

She kneels down at the end of the closed coffin. Nobody wants to see the captain like this, and he wouldn't want them to see him like this either. The memories of their time together flow out of her eyes in the form of tears, and she chokes out her final goodbye.

"To my captain, goodbye. To my Levi, I love you."


End file.
